


I Want to be a Paladin

by Shirhoe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Multi, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirhoe/pseuds/Shirhoe
Summary: Living as an Omega hadn’t been difficult- Shiro had a lucky start in life. His family were rich; they could keep the family doctor quiet and ensure that Shiro always had implants... But now the implant needs replacing, and Shiro is stuck in a castle filled with Alphas.He must escape, especially if he wants to keep the respect and trust of his team.





	1. Escape

Prelude

Being an Omega on Earth hadn’t been difficult for Shiro. It had been rather easy, in fact. Though there was the stigma surrounding Omegas, with many genuinely believing that they needed an Alpha simply to have a good quality of life, and thus weren’t capable of the things that Alphas were, Shiro had survived alright. He had presented at the age of 12 during a summer holiday from school, giving his parents enough time to hire a private doctor to give Shiro what he needed. She had been paid, of course, to keep his sub-gender a secret and supplied him with a suppressant bar which hid his Omega scents and attributes. On top of that, Shiro trained daily, leading to him becoming the beefcake everyone knew him as. He truly had been a model Alpha on Earth, with all around him looking up to him. He was an Alpha without the rashness... and Alpha who ‘kept control’ of his ruts with an attendance at the Garrison of 100% every term, even when he became a tutor.  
Of course, pretending to be something he wasn’t made Shiro feel sick a lot of the time. The suppressant bar, though it stopped his heats and scents, didn’t stop his mind from wishing for a partner... He didn’t let it control him though, and refused to conform to the Omega ideal... but still he had always found himself looking at mated Omegas with a sense of jealousy.... and then at Alphas with even more! The Japanese man had always wished to be an Alpha, but to have his sub-gender changed had been impossible on Earth- and even if it were possible, it was unlikely that he or his parents could afford it privately. 

All in all though, despite his self hate, Shiro eventually found himself a beta mate, Adam, and had made a good life for himself. The suppressant bars hadn’t failed him, since he got them swapped out every year and even though he knew he would have to tell Adam one day about why he could never summon a knot during their time in bed, or why he enjoyed being on bottom so much even when he wasn’t in a ‘kinky’ mood, he was in a fairly healthy relationship, in an easy life.

But then his illness struck. In the beginning, it was manageable, with the family doctor supplying him with bracelets that gave him small electric shocks when his muscles seized up. However, it soon got worse.. and Shiro had to be sent to specialist to specialist who all came back to his family with the same answer. Shiro would die a premature death in his 40s, and his body would start breaking down completely once he was about 27.

This was why he was so desperate to go on the Kerberos mission.  
He threw everything he had away for such a boring mission which meant the world to him! Adam finished with him, his family begged him not to go, and he was filled with self doubt but still he went- leading to the shitshow that followed. 

As it turns out, aliens were real and they were intelligent too- but not the diplomatic creatures that Shiro imagined. Though infinitely more technologically advanced than humans, and similar in the way that they seemed to have sub-genders (though all Shiro ever smelt were Alphas), his captors still were primitive in their ideals of social status. The Galra, as Shiro later learnt they were called, seemed to live in a feudal system, much like Anglo-Saxon England before the rule of William the Conquer, though the “King” was still more influential than his “Witan” of Galra advisors. That didn’t really matter to Shiro though whilst he was captured. He soon settled into a torturous routine that the Galra set up for him, with a witch probing him and carrying out many tests after long days of harsh battling and sometimes meetings to kiss the feet of his ‘king’ and master.  
Many of the fights Shiro didn’t remember; he had killed so many that after the 50th, he had stopped trying to remember and honour those that he killed. Of course he felt bad for that but it couldn’t be helped. He had won, they had lost... it wasn’t his fault that they were pitted against each other and no matter how many times he went in to the pit, positive that he would lay down and die to stop being the Champion that his main master, Sendak, was so proud of, Shiro always ended up fighting for his life, managing to convince himself that he didn’t deserve to die yet, and that his actions were surely forgivable.  
There was one fight though that he almost didn’t win- that was when he lost his arm, but Shiro didn’t talk about that fight. He had never even uttered a word about it, with only his dreams reminding him every night of what happened. 

Just as he had began to lose hope of escaping, going more insane and as each day passed, Shiro eventually got free. It had all seemed too easy at the time, with Galra instructions literally pointing the way for him to go, but he was far too desperate to even begin to question it. Instead, he got into an escape pod and went home- only for that to lead him back into space. However, he didn’t mind that anymore; he was surrounded by friends. However, as some issues were solved, new ones arose... especially ones concerning his sub-gender. 

Chapter 1

“What the hell do you mean?!” Keith shook his head in pure disbelieve, eyes stern as he glared at Shiro, taken aback by the ludicrously of his announcement. “We just find out how to form Voltron and that a huge Galra army are up our asses and you think this is a good idea?!”

“Keith...” Shiro sighed quietly, looking down at the floor and shivering a little. It was hard to get used to these feelings. Kieth was an Alpha and he was yelling at him, making Shiro feel horribly weak despite their size difference. He felt an instinctual urge to conform and do what Keith wanted but- no. He had to hide his desires, especially from his teammates! He couldn’t let them have doubts in him! “I have explained myself already and I’m-“

“Since you are acting insane and I seem to be second in command, I’m telling you, you can’t! It’s fucking ridiculous, I’m putting my foot down!” Keith shook his head, watching Shiro squirm in front of him. He noted the weird behaviour... but didn’t pick up on it right then. His main concern was what Shiro was planning. Lance scoffed loud in response to this.

“Sorry, since when was keith second in command? I never agreed to this-“

“Quiet Lance- and Keith as leader of Voltron, I suggest you back off!!” Shiro curled his lip as he said this, snapping back to easily due to stress before then quickly backing off, realising what he said. He had been so good at keeping calm even in situations like these and now, because of his stupid gonads, he was flying off the handle so easily? It was, in his opinion, pathetic- even if what he was saying didn’t exactly feel wrong.

“Come on Shiro...” Lance piped up again from the sofa, undeterred from Shiro’s order. “Keiths right for once- Well not about the second in the command but- about this being an insane idea! Why do you want to go alone?”

“Because I do!” Shiro hissed a little and then looked sway, unable to meet Keith’s eyes now that the new Black Paladin had gone quiet.  
All he wanted was to go to a quiet planet alone for a few days- the one that he had visited with Pidge to get the green lion, but as expected, the whole team was throwing a hissy fit about it- just like he would if one of them suggested the same. Shiro was well aware that he was being a hypocrite but long story short his suppressant bar was running out. He had gotten it just before the mission, and now he had been in space for a year with the Galra already. Sometimes he really did find it hard to believe that so much time had passed already, even if his time with the Galra had felt like ten years of torture rather than just one, but his body told him it was true. He was feeling... weird. He could remember this feeling when he was 12, and after a week he had been in a full-blown heat, feeling like he was burning from the inside out- it was only so long before he began going through that again now!  
Lately, to hide his scent, Shiro had been keeping to himself, not training so much and wearing a turtleneck jumper that he had brought at the space mall, but soon not even that would help. He had to go away for just a week until his heat was over, and then he may be able to shop around for some form of suppressant. It seemed unlikely that he would find any though. The alien communities here seemed very patriarchal here in their views of Omegas and Alphas- so it was unlikely that they would sell anything of use.  
Distracting him from his thoughts, Pidge spoke up.

“If you just gave us an acceptable reason why, Shiro, it would be easier for us to understand but you’re making no sense, you’re acting like an Omega or something!” She rolled her eyes and Hunk just laughed from his place beside her, the two of them sat next to each other on the sofa next to Lance, who took up his entire sofa by laying across it. Shiros fists clenched as he tried his best not to react to the joke, instead rolling his eyes. 

“Why? Well if you have to know it’s because... there are supplies on that planet but I don’t know if they’re any good so- so I can’t take any of you incase Voltron is needed. I have to go alone.” Shiro took a deep breath, and watched as his excuse seemed to be believed by most. Though Pidge looked skeptical, the others seemed fairly convinced. 

“Okay... so why were you so secretive about it?” She asked, “I mean it’s not a big deal and-“

“Why couldn’t one of us come?” Hunk finished, ignoring Pidge’s glare as he interrupted her. “Sure Voltron could be needed but we can’t form it without you anyway.”

“Because I want as many lions on hand as possible to fight a threat and I want to do it alone! I have had no time to myself for a while year and six months!” With that, Shiro suddenly stormed off, leaving Keith standing there, his face pail, having been silent since Shiro’s initial outburst. 

“What the hell does that mean?!” He called after the taller ‘Alpha,’ gulping when he received no answer.

“Well, he’s not wrong... even though we haven’t been on this ship for long, we have been pestering him a lot- especially the Princess.” Hunk shrugged a little and stretched upwards, not seeming even half as concerned as Keith was. “It’s not like him to be so stubborn though-“

“Emotional more like. He’s being ridiculous.” Pidge rolled her eyes and opened her laptop, beginning to type absentmindedly. “Well he’s not going anywhere... unless he goes in secret, which he wouldn’t do in a million years. That’s such a Keith think to do!” She shrugged a little, rubbing her forehead slightly and ignoring Keith’s quiet scoff. “Still, I’ve never seen him have an outburst like this...”

Keith sighed softly after scoffing. Although he didn’t particularly like how she put it, Pidge was right; it really wasn’t like Shiro to get this way... he seemed on edge and stressed out- so perhaps what he had said really had been true. Maybe he just needed some alone time? He was an Alpha after all... But still he didn’t have to go to another planet to do that! If he just spoke to them all calmly, like he usually would, this would all be solved and Shiro could have a “Shiro day.” No one would think badly of him for it, yet he was insisting on going to a foreign planet for restbite.  
“It doesn’t make any sense!” Keith spoke up again, shaking his head with clenched teeth. “There’s something else going on... he wouldn’t put himself in danger like this!”

“Maybe he’s... well.” Lance looked down a little nervous and simply shrugged, looking as if he would go quiet for once until Keith gave him a death glare. “He’s... on his rut? There was a rumour that he liked other Alphas so perhaps he desires one of us so bad that he thinks he would-“

“Lance!” Hunk gasped before Keith could burst a blood vessel and put his hand over the Alphas mouth, shaking his head hard and fast, then looking to Keith with begging eyes. The red paladin really didn’t seem happy with that comment, his eyes glaring holes into Lance’s head.

“Lance...” He growled, keeping his voice fairly quiet as though to comfort Hunk that he wasn’t about to flip. “I don’t think I really have to tell you how untrue that is- besides, even if he did like other Alphas that doesn’t mean he would go for us, for fucks sake!” 

“Okay okay!” Lance held his hands up, seeming to mock freight as if he thought it would be a good idea to annoy Keith some more. “But you can’t tell me that he isn’t being selfish. We all need alone time, Keith! It’s not like he’s-“

“Buddy-“ Hunk interrupted once again, shaking his head. “We haven’t been through a year of torture.” Lance seemed to look down at this in shame. He didn’t have anything to say to that, which was for the best considering that Keith looked like he was ready to take a bite out of his head. 

“Thank you, Hunk!” Keith took a deep breath to calm himself and sat down on the third sofa, rubbing his forehead and glancing at Pidge. “You really don’t think he would go without us agreeing?”

“No... he’s not usually a boneheaded alpha like you or lance.” She chuckled and suddenly smirked, typing on her computer with a new enthusiasm. “Besides... now that the hangars and locked shut, he couldn’t take Black anywhere even if he wanted to!” Hunk patted her back with a smile, nodding his head. 

“Well done Pidge... I’m sure you won’t need to keep them locked for long, he will soon come to his senses.” He hummed whilst Lance nodded in agreement, with only Keith now continuing to maintain a concerned expression. 

Shiro wasn’t stupid. Even though they had only spent a month or so together now, he knew his team. Thus, he didn’t even bother to approach Blacks hangar. Instead, he went to his room, locking his door behind him.  
Though small, he had soon discovered that the paladins rooms were sound and ‘scent’ proof... meaning that here seemed like his only safe place- but of course he couldn’t hide here for much longer than ten minutes without either the paladins or Allura knocking at the door. Also, he wasn’t sure if the room would completely contain his scent either during his heat! Besides, even if it could, there would still be the issue of him needing to leave to get food or go to the toilet... So, unless he could get out of the castle, his teammates would soon discover his true nature, and despite how much Shiro trusted them, he was terrified of how they would react. His father had lost all love for him, the family doctor has lost all respect... Shiro wondered what he would lose from his teammates.  
“I’m not going to wait to find out.” He muttered to himself, packing his bags gradually and thinking deeply about what he could do from here on. Stealing a pod was an option, perhaps the only one that he had, and at least then he would be able to bypass the fact that the hangars were locked! Yes, that really was his only option. 

Once his bag was full all the clothes he would need as well as some eyeliner, which was more for comfort than anything else, and a blanket, Shiro quickly moved out of his room, heading for the kitchen to raid it. He would likely be gone for a week, in which time he wouldn’t be able to work our or anything like that. Usually, Shiro wouldn’t mind too much that but he knew that the heat would make him lose weight, which would immediately lead to muscle degradation; he had to stock up on protein!  
Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in Shiro’s side, causing him to keel over and groan on pain. The cramps were beginning... he didn’t have much time! The sharp and stinging pain brought tears to Shiro’s eyes and for a few moments, he gripped onto the table, his prosthetic hand pressing against one of the two scent glands on his neck to try to keep his scent, that was now being released, inside. This didn’t help... he had only a matter of seconds before the Alphas would pick up the scent of a heated omega. With this in mind, Shiro packed quicker, not being so picky about what he brought anymore, before then fighting through the pain of his cramps to race out of the kitchen and towards the escape pods.  
“A-Altïer... Yes that’s what Coran called it.” Shiro murmured, launching himself into the first pod he saw. He was no technical genius like pidge, and couldn’t understand a single word of altean, but since his mask translated everything for him, he hoped it wouldn’t take too long to set the course for Altïer.

All of a sudden, Keith froze, followed by Lance and then the others. They could all smell... omega. But surely this was impossible. For a small while, they all just froze, with even Pidge glancing up in interest from her keyboard. Pidge had always been very clear that she never planned to have sex but even she was curious. After all, smelling an omega on the ship should be impossible!  
“Guys?” Lance asked, his slightly quivering voice slicing through the tense silence as he gazed around, trying to pin the scents location, eyes wide with excitement and interest. Whilst Keith Hunk and Pidge had already worked out that the scent was to their east, the blue paladin had some trouble. His sense of smell wasn’t the best. “Do you smell that?”

“An Omega... in heat too.” Keith gulped and stood up straight, letting out his own scent, which caused the other Alphas in the room to grimace. They always knew that Keith wasn’t the most civilised out of all of them, but still they didn’t expect him to let out his own mating scent so easy in front of them. 

“Could it be Allura?” Pidge asked, with Hunk immediately shaking his head on response. 

“We would have smelt her before Pidge, and besides, both Coran and Allura said that they were Alphas!” Hunk explained, seeming on edge. He was kind hearted and, unlike lance who looked like he was ready to butt heads with Keith to see who could get to the Omega first, he was trying his best to stay calm. Still... he seemed to struggle. It had been a long time since he had been in contact with Shay! 

“Then there’s an intruder.” Keith murmured licking over his lower lip, wondering towards the easy door with Lance in tow, despite the warning glanced that he received from doing so. 

“An intruder?” Lance laughed loud, shaking his head whilst Pidge’s eyes suddenly went wide with a realisation. “Why would they send an Omega to intrude us?” 

“To distract us! Boneheads!” Pidge shook her head and quickly jumped up, rubbing to push a red button on the wall of the common room. Immediately, sirens blared and the lights flashed red, with altean being spoken through the speakers. Pidge’s altean reading was better than her listening but still she managed to make out the words ‘emergency shut down, all paladins please meet in the common room.’ Coran really needed to change the siren to English....  
After a few minutes, the lights went back to normal and the siren stopped but still the red button flashed, showing that the castle was still on lockdown.  
“Now... everyone needs to stay here.” She decided, struggling with her own instincts to find the omega but handling herself well enough. 

“Awe...” Lance whined and raised a brow. “Can’t we go and find the omega now? No one can get in, right?”

“No, they can’t!” Hunk rolled his eyes at his friend, obviously becoming a little bit irritated from being cooped up with four rivals. “But what if the omega isn’t actually an omega? But an alpha in disguise?!”

“Oh...” Lance seemed to see sense in that, and even Keith paused, supposing it wouldn’t be good to leave the room yet. If they ran out to the omega unarmed like they’d planned to, and the intruder turned out to be an armed alpha, they would be in trouble! Of course none of them considered the possibility that an omega could pose a threat to then, not that this omega could be one of their own! 

“Thank you Hunk!” Pidge sighed and forced herself to sit back down, hands shaking a little as she typed, getting up some of the castles security cameras. “Now... we can see what the threat is and-“

“Shiro!” Keith suddenly gasped, turning to look at Pidge. “Shiro is still out there! He could be- I have to-“ Before any of the other Alphas could let anymore than a gasp of disapproval, Keith raced out of the room to find Shiro, Hunk grabbing Lance quickly to prevent him from following.


	2. Discovered

Chapter 2

Keith raced down the halls of the castle, calling out for Shiro desperately with his Bayard at the ready. Though he was tempted by the smell of the sweet Omega, he tried his best not to get distracted since by now, like Pidge, he was sure that this was a set up. Perhaps having the paladins separated from each other was what the enemy wanted, but it wasn’t like he would leave Shiro to himself whilst this was going on. Keith had every faith in his leaders intellect and ability to control his instincts but he still felt the need to make doubly sure that he wasn’t about to run into danger. After all, Shiro was an Alpha and even if he didn’t let out a scent, those muscles must be a sign of pretty rampant hormones and strong genes, which anyone would be eager to pass on.  
However, he just couldn’t find him! Even if he were able to pick up Shiro’s weak scent, the Omega’s was awfully distracting no matter how badly Keith tried to ignore it. It had been coming from the pod room but now Keith noticed that it was running towards the black paladins quarters.  
“SHIRO!” Keith yelled louder than before upon realising this, eyes wide with panic, racing towards Shiro’s room whilst panting heavily. It was getting harder to control himself, and he couldn’t help but feel jealous that Shiro may be planning to take the Omega for himself, assuming the creature even was an Omega. As their leader it would be his right to do so but Keith was a rebel, always had been, so it didn’t sit well with him at all.

Once he made it to Shiro’s door, Keith slammed his fists against it, growling a little. The scent had cut off here and, if he really focused, he could still smell it slightly inside. The rooms were supposed to be scent proof but Keith was the polar opposite of lance. His sense of smell was exceptionally good.  
“Shiro! Shiro leave the Omega alone this could be a trap you idiot! Selfish quiznaking bastard come out now!” It was rare that Keith swore at Shiro but it was fairly clear to  
Keith that the Omega’s scent was getting stronger, meaning that Shiro must be courting it already. It made him want to punch through the walls to wrestle Shiro off it!

As soon as he had heard the alarm, Shiro realised that his scent had finally betrayed him... He was sure that he’d have had more time but, concluding that there was no way of escaping now, the Black Paladin turned around with his bags flung onto his shoulder, abandoning the pod to run to his bedroom. It wouldn’t be long before the Alphas were here and, even if they were his friends, Shiro was terrified of how they would react to him and rightfully so. He knew that Alphas were brought up believing themselves to be better than Omega’s, so why would any of the team be any different? Many would criticise Shiro for his generalisation of Alphas but even he would feel a little uneasy if an Omega was leading Voltron! He would not be able to blame the team if they decided he was a risk to the mission, but still he didn’t want to let go of his place in Voltron. He had faith in Keith to take over if need be but it was too soon, and Keith was still a little too impulsive to be a fully fledged leader at the moment. More importantly, he had faith in himself; he knew he could still lead even if he was an omega, he had been pretty well so far after all! 

As the siren blared for a few minutes, Shiro flinched at the piercing sound, swearing under his breath as he got closer to his room, not stopping until he was just in the doorway. He could hear Keith falling his name- he seemed angry almost but Shiro could imagine why. Although he wasn’t sure what conclusion his team had come to upon smelling his heat, he imagined that they already suspected it to be him, and thus were angry for not telling them.  
However, once Keith got to his door, it suddenly became clear to Shiro that they didn’t suspect him, but instead thought that the Omega that they smelt must be an intruder.  
“So that’s why the alarm was pulled...” Shiro murmured. For a moment, even as Keith pounded at his door, he felt a little better, supposing that his secret was still safe even if it was for a tiny while longer. Still, he was now trapped and had absolutely no idea what to say. All he could hear was dull thuds on his door and muffled yells, and it would seem as if this wouldn’t stop for a while.  
“K-KEITH!” Shiro stuttered a little as he spoke, trying to sound demanding despite his nerves. “BACK OFF, THE OMEGAS MINE!” In response to this, there was just a scream from behind the door and then louder thuds. Keith seemed to be going crazy until suddenly, the sounds stopped. 

The others found Keith rather quickly thanks to his screaming and, hooking his arms under his armpits, Hunk easily dragged Keith away from the door despite how the Alpha desperately tried to kick until he eventually got ahold of himself.  
“SHIRO GET AWAY FROM THAT OMEGA!” He yelled before finally going quiet, taking deep breaths and shaking his head irritably. He didn’t usually feel embarrassed about anything but even he could appreciate how he had completely lost control, looking more like some Galra beast than a self-respecting Alpha.  
“Fucking hell, Keith!” Lance murmured, not seeming to care that Keith’s blush was enough to tell anyone that he was already embarrassed, his eyes wide with shock at Keith’s actions. “Calm down dude!”

“Oh shut up, Lance! If you weren’t nose blind, you’d have acted the-”

“Is Shiro in there?” Pidge asked, cutting Keith off before he and Lance could argue again whilst pressing her ear up to the door. The rooms were pretty sound proof but still... when she focused she knew she should be able to hear something if Shiro was about to mate the Omega like Keith had suggested. “I sure smell the Omega, but I hear nothing.”

“Yes! He is in there, he just yelled at me that the Omega was his!” Keith snapped, jerking away from Hunk who easily let go and took a few steps away from the irritated young Alpha. Though the Omega’s scent was tempting to him, he had spent his last rut with Shay when they were saving the Balmera, so he felt a lot more stable. Lance was also a lot more stable simply because his sense of smell was quite impaired, with it being almost as bad as that of a Beta; something Keith never seemed to let him forget. Pidge meanwhile, whilst her senses were all but perfect- though it could be argued that her constant headphone use could have damaged her hearing-, wasn’t too affected either since, due to being female, her hormones weren’t quite as strong as those in the males. After all, it is very rare for female Alphas to exist, at least in the human species, and many doctors were of the opinion that it is a birth defect! Keith, currently, was the only one really having some real issues controlling himself... for now. 

“Okay, okay...” Pidge murmured calmly, nodding at Keith to try to reassure him that she believed him to prevent him from getting any more worked up. “Shiro? Who’s in there with you?!” She yelled loud, knowing that the sound proof door would be hard to speak through. She would have preferred for it to be opened so that she could see what was going on but since Shiro was in there, being the black paladin, only he would be able to unlock the door now that it had been locked from the inside!  
Pidge received no answer and, gulping, she glanced over at Hunk. “I... we have to get this door open! He’s not answering me.” Hunk immediately nodded in reply and hummed quietly, wondering what he could do until eventually, he shrugged and moved up towards the panel on the side of the door. 

“Surely you can hack into this Pidge? Or Allura can override it- this is her castle after all!” Hunk glanced at Pidge who simply shrugged, a small smile appearing on her lips. 

“Well I suppose I can... but you’ll have to restrain Keith or Shiro; depends which one looks the angriest.” Pidge shrugged whilst Kieth simply scowled unimpressed at the idea of having Hunk hold him back. The man wasn’t exactly the strongest of the team, with Shiro beating him in terms of muscle, but he sure was the bulkiest. If Hunk got you into one of his holds, whether it was as a hug or a form of restraint, you weren’t going to get away easily.  
Lance just sniggered at Keith, not even wincing as the foolhardy Alpha turned to scowl at him instead of Pidge or Hunk.

“What?” The blue paladin asked, the everliving smirk still painted over his face. “I didn’t say anything did I?”

Inside his room, Shiro’s heart was pounding. He should’ve known that the room would let his scent out too easily! After all, the castle probably wasn’t built to house Omega paladins, assuming that the Altean social hierarchy had been similar to that of Humans.  
Cursing under his breath, the Omega began searching through his drawers, trying to dull the scent with alien cologne or anything he could get his hands on! Being the leader of Voltron, he had complete faith in the fact that Pidge would be able to get through his door; he trusted her with anything technical like that... so he had to at least try to dull his scent. He could smell Keith already... and his strong musky smell made his knees feel weak. Shiro knew it was only a matter of time before his heated hormones took over now and if Pidge managed to open that door as it started, Shiro knew he would be screwed. Screwed.... Shiro paused for a moment, nibbling at his lower lip.  
“I wonder which of them has the biggest kno- no! No no no!” Quickly slapping his own cheek, halting the train of thought that he was on, Shiro went back to spraying himself, coughing from the strong fumes that began to fill the room. He even sprayed himself with the air freshener that he had asked Coran to buy from him. It wasn’t an ideal scent, smelling a little bit like cucumber mixed with raw potatoes, but Shiro knew that he had to use anything he possibly could to keep his scent down! 

Returning with her computer, Pidge paused upon returning to the door.  
“Why... does it smell of- god that’s a familiar smell- isn’t it the air freshener that Coran brought us? That crappy potato one?” She raised a brow in confusion, opening her laptop and beginning to type fast. 

“Yeah, it’s that...” Keith murmured. He personally had never used the air freshener that Coran had supplied him with. His room was his room, and if his room smelt of him, he didn’t see the problem with that! It was only Lance and Shiro who had complained that they needed something to keep the air fresh, Shiro because he was a clean freak, and Lance due to the fact that he couldn’t smell very well, so wanted something that would make sure his room wouldn’t stink to any of the more sensitive nosed of them, which is why Keith recognised the smell so easily. Lance wasn’t completely nose-blind, he knew the smell was weird, but he still used it, claiming that it was probably better than the alternative of having nothing at all. Keith disagreed.  
“But why is Shiro spraying it now? It’s disgusting... surely no omega in the entire universe would be attracted to that I mean-”

“Well Coran obviously likes it. Maybe it’s an altean in there!” Lance piped up quickly, obviously seeming proud of his answer until Keith simply rolled his eyes.

“Yeah one problem with that dumbass; Coran and Allura are the only Alteans left.” He pointed out, at which point Lance just scoffed and went a little red. 

“Y-Yeah, well it could be Allura in there!” He snapped, only to then look down, drawing circles on the floor with his food. “Although I really hope not...”

“Well,” Hunk chuckled a little nervous, patting Lance and Keith on the shoulders as he positioned himself in between them. “Lance I doubt you need to worry about that. Alluras an Alpha and Shiro is gay himself.... so-”

“Wait,” Pidge suddenly spoke up, glaring at Shiro’s door and slowly shutting his laptop. “Why would the enemy send a /male/ Omega to distract us. The Galra surely doesn’t know that Shiro is gay so- I mean it’s possible that they’d know or simply don’t know about how some humans have preferences for particular sexes. but-” Suddenly, the Italian gasped and took a few steps away from the Black Paladins door, her eyes filling with horror and then simple concern. “Guys I, uh, I don’t think we should open this door.”

“The Galra probably don’t have concepts such as straight or gay-” Hunk began calmly, only to then make a face when Keith interrupted him. 

“What do you mean we shouldn’t open the door! Shiro’s in danger I’m there!” Keith exclaimed, looking at Pidge with wide eyes full of shock. How could she be so stupid to think that it would be okay to leave Shiro with some random Omega without them checking— unless...” Suddenly, a switch seemed to flick behind Keith’s eyes and he gasped outloud, looking to the door. This same gasp was echoed by Hunk and then, after a few extra moments of processing, Lance. 

“No...” the blue paladin murmured, shaking his head a little. “No way! Shiro’s not... /that/.”

“It’s impossible!” Keith muttered, seeming to agree with lance for once, turning to stare at Pidge. “You can’t just come to that conclusion just because Shiro’s gay and is attracted to whatever Omega is in there! I mean, he’s on such a rut by the sounds of it, I don’t think he would even stop to check if the omega has tits or pecs!”

“Ew, dude...TMI” Lance murmured, seeming to cringe at the thought of his pure leader being on a crazy rut. Keith just rolled his eyes and Pidge spoke before the pair could begin to argue again. 

“Is it though? Shiro never had a scent Keith... even Betas give off some some kind of scent so why not Shiro? He must have been hiding his scent from us all along! Also he had /never/ been on a rut for all the years I’ve known him and, well, honestly until now I did have a theory that he was actually a Beta rather than an Alpha.” Pidge shook her head and turned back to the door, knocking on it hard. “SHIRO! YOURE ALONE AREN’T YOU? LETS JUST TALK THIS OUT OKAY?”

Of course the Black Paladin was terrified... Hearing Pidge shout this so loud was more than enough to let him know that she had worked it out. Of course she had, she was bound to eventually... and Shiro knew he really didn’t have much of a choice but to obey. Hiding out in here was pretty pointless, and eventually, after a moment of hesitation, he opened the door, biting his lip again, but this time until it bled.  
Once the door slid open, Shiro was hit full force with all those Alphas’ scents and he almost let out a whine straight away! Keith in particular smelt so strongly of pure Alpha, and Lance too for that matter. It wasn’t long before Shiro noticed Hunk and Pidges scents and those too made him want to swoon.  
“I... I guess I have some explaining to do?” He whispered, not moving through the doorframe of his room whilst his hand stayed positioned over the lock button in case any of his teammates tried forcing themselves inside. He never thought he would have to look at Keith and feel so afraid. The man looked almost possessed, his eyes glistening the tiniest bit yellow as he clenched his fists, looking like he was prepared to tear himself away from his position with not even a moments notice. Of course he was blocked from doing this by Hunk but he didn’t look so good himself. Even after his wholesome mating session with Shay, he could not ignore how good and ready Shiro smelt. Most omegas, after all, would smell sickly due to the culture on earth which made them all strive to be skinny and, for most of them, unhealthy. Shiro was different. He had trained as an alpha and thus his body was strong, healthy and, after two years of being suppressed, more than ready to mate- even if he didn’t want it. 

“Uh-Huh!” Pidge nodded fast to Shiro’s stupid question, even her eyes widening at the smell that hit her like a truck. She could smell Shiro’s pathetic attempts to mask his scent, but not even the strongest deodorant could cover such a scent as Shiro’s. She had definitely underestimated how good those doors really were at concealing scents and had never imagined that Shiro, the Alpha with no scent, could ever smell so strong. Pidge too wanted Shiro now and Lance, for once, didn’t seem like he was able to even utter a word. Instead, he suddenly approached with his hands outstretched and without hesitation, Shiro’s eyes squeezed shut and he slammed down on the lock button, letting out a breath that he hadn’t even realised he had been holding as the doors quickly closed.  
With his head racing, Shiro ran to his bed and sat there quivering as presumably Lance began to slam his hands against the door. 

“Stop it! Stop, Lance!” Hunk snapped, dropping Keith to pull the Blue Paladin away from the door, his usually kind tone being replace with a huskier sounding yell as Lance just looked up angrily and then shocked. As soon as that scent was dulled and he could only smell the air freshener once again, he could almost immediately get a grip. 

“I just-“ he whimpered and shook his head. He knew painfully well why he was approaching Shiro just then and what he was about to do to his leader... The others were not so lucky to be able to escape the scent and think clearly though, thus suddenly turning on Lance.

“You fucking scared him away, you nose blind idiot!” Keith spluttered, shaking his head and redirected his anger towards Hunk (an alpha he would struggle to challenge) to Lance, a fairly weaker alpha, arguably the weakest of their pack in hand to hand combat. 

“For fucks sakes lance!” Pidge followed up, with Hunk just shaking his head in annoyance instead of jumping to diffuse the situation like he usually would. 

“Guys, I- I wanted Shiro- don’t you guys get how bad that is, we need to back off, I really think Shiro is-“ Lance, who now sported the expression of an unloved and kicked puppy, winged as Keith interrupted. 

“Shut the fuck up, *Alphega!” He growled, turning back to the Black Paladins door with an expecting look in his eyes. Shiro would have to come out at some point...

A/N: Yeah sorry this took so long to write. It was supposed to be done a month ago 😂 but hey here is it 😁  
*“Alphega” in my AU, is a slang term used to belittle Alphas who have Omega-ish (or even Beta-like or any ‘inferior’) attributes (like wide hips or something) and Keith uses it here because Lance has an impaired sense of smell.


	3. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archive warnings apply in this chapter!

Chapter 3

Alphega... The slur echoed in Lance’s mind, stunning him into silence. It had been a while since he had heard that insult, and honestly he had never expected to hear it again. Not since he had become a paladin of Voltron, or the best pilot in the Galaxy Garrison since Keith’s departure. But of course he had been wrong. That awful word, the word that had plagued his childhood, was inflicted upon him once again.   
“I am /not/ an Alphega.” The cuban frowned deeply, his thin brows pinching together to glare at Keith in disdain. Part of him knew that Keith wouldn't have known the weight of the word for Lance, but still the Blue Paladin felt an overwhelming sense of rage. Rage that he would not usually feel even over that awful word! Before Keith could turn to answer him, Lance surged forwards, grabbing at his rivals hair as he went, tugging it down with a feral yell.

“What the-” Keith turned, curling his lip with a small cry of pain as his mullet was yanked and twisted his body to face Lance, reeling his left arm back to deliver a blow to his gut swiftly and with compete precision. Immediately, the scrawnier Alpha hunched over, spitting and coughing loud as Keith stood over him, ready, by the looks of things, to continue the fight. 

“You asshole!” The Blue Paladin growled, his arm folding over his stomach as Hunk gasped and pushed between the two, swearing at them both in a very un-Hunk-like way.

“The hell did you do that for?” Kieth scoffed, acting as if he had been the one to receive a blow to the stomach. “You know I could’ve hurt you...” Suddenly, a small smirk appeared on his lips once again, “Alphega.” 

Lance shivered, a whine-like growl excepting from his throat. For a moment, it looked as if he would take a second run at Keith, but before he could even say anything in reply, Pidge was shouting at the pair of them. 

“The hell are you doing? Fighting at a time like this?! I know the pair of you are butting heads because of your hormones but damn! You’re both pathetic!” She exclaimed, giving them both a disappointing looks. Keith was used to such expressions on those around him, so simply sniggered in response, whereas Lance immediately whimpered a little. He suddenly regretted his actions... he would never usually have done something like that, so could only blame it on the Shiro’s scent. Did he just... try to fight Keith for making rights?! Over Shiro?!

“Sorry just, just I don’t think you should open that door,” Lance eventually repeated, soon beginning to walk away. He couldn’t bare to stand by that door anymore! Even he could now pick up traces of Shiro’s scent from inside the room, and he could feel himself losing it. He could prove to everyone that he wasn’t just some half-rate Alphega if he impregnated an Omega like Shiro.  
‘I could do it... Maybe when he finally leaves his room I could mate him... oh I could.’ Lance signed a little at his own thoughts, only to feel that cold sense of horror creeping up on him again. He really wanted to do it! He wanted to mate Shiro and make him his. He wanted to take that damned Omega by the hips and fuck him brainless! Suddenly, Lance looked down at his pants, his complexion going much more pain upon noticing how they had formed a tent at his crotch where his underwear had seemed to become tight.   
“God...” he whined in embarrassment and, before anyone could notice, raced away from Shiro’s door towards his own quarters... only feeling the slightest bit hurt that no one called after him. 

From inside his room, Shiro could hear bits of what was going on, shivering at Keith’s pure display of dominance. In any usual scenario, he would’ve seen it as teasing, and immediately put a stop to it, especially since Shiro knew how the Alphega insult could be so offensive, but now... now it was kinda hot. Keith was surely the best Alpha to mate with! There was something about his scent that set him apart from the others! Sure Hunk was the largest alpha, suggesting that he had the most to give Shiro, but he smelt taken... giving Keith even more of an edge. Before he could stop himself, Shiro whined and threw himself down onto his bed, shoving his hands down his pants. Already his hole was slick. Slick enough for his ass to easily accommodate two fingers already! He had never been mated before and had only tried to pleasure himself in an Alpha like fashion but, in this dazed heat, Shiro could immediately appreciate how better this was! It felt right- well... almost. His fingers wouldn’t suffice! Shiro’s eyes shifted to look at the locked sign on his door, the temptation to let the Alphas in being so strong that, for a few seconds, he seriously considered reaching for it.  
‘But I want to be a paladin!’ This thought arose again and, with the little amount of self control he had left, Shiro resisted, instead sticking a third finger inside himself, curling them to rub against the sensitive walls. Of course Shiro felt shameful for touching himself this way, but surely this was better than the alternative! This heat was so strong... His body seemed to be punishing him for blocking his hormones for two years straight! Before long, small moans began escaping from the Omega’s lips, his scent becoming stronger as he pleasures himself, his mind becoming foggy. His worries about the Alphas outside began to ebb away... This was his safe place!

“We have to get that door open, Pidge!” Keith crossed his arms across his chest, trying to appear patient even though he was obviously resisting the urge to scream at Shiro again. “He- we need to talk!” Keith had already began to pick up on the sudden spike in Shiro’s scent, and now the Japanese mans well-being was certainly the last thing on his mind. He wanted to get in there! Sure, in some form Keith still respected Shiro... but that respect was being easily squashed by his hormones.   
Pidge meanwhile seemed conflicted. Even she wanted to get that door open... but she knew it was wrong. What Shiro was dealing with in there was his own private affairs. He clearly hadn’t trusted them enough to warn them about what he was, and now Lance’s reaction must’ve solidified that mistrust! Opening the door now, Pidge realised, would be completely catastrophic for their entire relationship and Voltron.

“No.” She finally eventually murmured, ignoring Keith’s shocked glare. “We don’t need to get that door open, we need to leave him alone! Come on Hunk!” Pidge was pretty sure already that she wouldn’t be able to convince Keith to leave Shiro alone, but was relieved to see that Hunk at least had had enough self control to nod and follow her, even if his trousers did look a little... strained. As she walked away from the scene, Pidge kept her fists balled at her sides, resisting her desperate desire to take her laptop and get the door open.

Keith said nothing. There wasn’t anything he could say to change Pidge’s mind that he knew of... but that was okay. It was just him and Shiro now...  
Shamelessly, Keith pressed himself to the paladins door, focussing his hearing until, finally, he could hear those moans. Those sweet uncontrolled moans. Shiro obviously thought that the door would muffle those obscene sounds, and he wasn’t wrong. However, he underestimated Keith and, after a few moments, Keith knocked on the door hard. 

“Shiro!” He spoke loud, trying his best to be heard through the door. “It’s just me now... You can come out, I know what you’re doing in there~” Keith grinned when the sounds suddenly stopped as soon as those words left his mouth, his eyes sparkling in enjoyment. He supposed that he should try to sound like his normal, trustworthy self, but the Alpha in him wanted Shiro to know what was expected of him. After all, what business did Shiro have smelling the way he did?! Quite frankly, he was basically begging to be knotted. “Come on... We are friends right? You can talk to me!” Now with no one to stop him from acting in such a vulgar fashion, Keith ground his crotch lightly against the door, turning his head to press his ear to it so that he could hear the shuffling inside a little more clearly.   
Suddenly, he jumped back as the door slid open. “Well that was easy...” he sniggered.

Shiro knew he should never have opened that door! He knew that he should’ve remained on his bed, pleasuring himself until he was satisfied, but he just couldn’t help himself! Keith’s scent was far too sweet for him to resist. The leader within him cried out in grief at his actions, but as Shiro opened his door, the regret of what he had done hit him too late.   
Keith was on his in an instant, his suffocatingly strong scent turning Shiro’s mind to mush as he was suddenly shoved backward, stumbling back a few steps before freezing the moment Keith’s lips smashed against his. There was nothing all that loving in that kiss... far too much teeth and far too sloppy. However, Shiro still opened his mouth, shocked into obedience for a good few seconds upon feeling Keith’s hands slithering up under his shirt, squeezing his pecs hard enough to bring out some small but clear groans of discomfort.   
“Keith...” Shiro tried to speak, putting a hand to Keith’s chest in a weak effort to push him off. Keith didn’t answer, nor did he back off. The Alpha clearly had only one thing on his mind, and Shiro could only gasp loud when Keith hand plunged down into his boxers, grabbing his cock hard. “Keith please!” Despite his instincts to lay down and get knotted at the soonest convenience, the Black Paladin whimpered imploringly to his partner, shaking his head desperately. Shiro took another few shaky steps back to get away until he felt the back of his knees press against his mattress, but suddenly Keith grabbed him by the hips, holding him still and kissing him just as violently as before. It wasn’t long before Shiro felt that familiar taste of iron in his mouth, his upper lip stinging slightly. 

“Shut up...” Keith growled at Shiro huskily, watching in amusement how his leader flinched at such words. “Get on your hands and knees on that bed, Takashi.” Keith usually said Shiro’s first name kind of timidly, not wanting to offend the Japanese man despite how many times Shiro had told him that he was happy for Keith to call him by it... but how the name seemed to be spat out with sarcasm. All respect had apparently been lost. 

“Keith, I don’t want to!” Shiro whined desperately. He wanted to surge forwards and push Keith out of the way, but his knees felt weak. He already was turning to the bed, trying to reason with his better conscience. Keith had already gotten so much better at fighting, so Shiro had no chance of beating him now that he was so weak... Deep down, the paladin knew that he should try to run at the very least, but before he could change his mind for the better, he was climbing onto the bed, trembling as Keith suddenly moved behind him and tugged down his pants. 

“I don’t want to....” Keith repeated mockingly and shook his head, gazing at the fine ass that was presented before him. Already the Omega was slick, his smooth thighs trembling in both fearful and hormonal anticipation. How could he claim that he didn’t want this?! “Look at you... Pathetic!” Keith ignored the whimper that heard. “Move even an inch without permission and I’ll cut you...”

“Keith!” Shiro’s eyes widened at this threat, his throat tightening in terror. He had always trusted Keith, but now he was frozen in place, trembling from head to toe at the idea of being left any more cut up than he already was. “Y-you don’t mean that.”

“Do you really want to test me, slut? Get that fucking ass higher!” Suddenly, Shiro cried out as Keith slapped his ass, causing his whole body to jolt in surprise and then bend to the Alpha’s will. Immediately, he followed the order and pressed his tits down to the bedsheets whilst pushing his hips up as high as he could bare, arching his back painfully whilst his trousers hung down around his knees. “Good bitch, I only plan to give you one scar for now.” Keith’s voice really wasn’t his own. It was so guttural and alien that it just made Shiro shiver, another shaky whimper erupting from his throat whilst his other conscience whispered to him about how hot this was. 

“Y-you can’t mark me- I...” He froze. Shiro could hear the unzipping of Keith’s flies, and then the small chuckle that terrified and aroused him at the same time. “Keith- ah!” A jolt of pleasure suddenly ran up Shiro’s spine in reaction to Keith’s fingers pushing inside him, wriggling teasingly against his walls. The paladin was too late to stop a moan escaping him whilst his body produced even more slick in response.

“It’s what you want, Shiro. I mean damn... damn, look at you!” Keith laughed softly, watching in amazement as Shiro’s ass greedily swallowed his fingers, it’s walls squeezing around them every time Keith pressed against a sensitive area. “You whore,,,, taking my fingers so easily.” Another moan could be heard, and it became clear that Shiro had given up fighting back. Just as well... Keith didn’t plan to stop.   
For a minute or so, the Alpha grinned, watching how Shiro’s hips began pushing back onto his fingers on their own accord, and how Shiro’s face filled with more and more shame at every cute and slutty sound he made. Every time Keith’s fingers stopped moving, that greedy hole would squeeze and push against him... and before long, Keith couldn’t contain himself any longer. “You, Takashi, are going to get pregnant on my cock.” He promised cruelty, ignoring Shiro’s genuine look of horror as he lined himself up to the now empty and twitching hole. 

“B-but I can’t get pregnant. I’m a paladin I-“ Shiro was cut off by Keith’s sudden snicker, and then let out an unholy cry of pleasure as suddenly, his hole was filled with the Red Paladins throbbing cock.

“Not anymore, you aren’t....”

With every wet thrust, Shiro let out a cry of pleasure with no regard for the drool that dribbled from his mouth. His eyes had rolled into the back of his head and it only took a few seconds for him to finally give in to his heat. All his struggling ceased, and the Omega finally gave himself wholeheartedly to his Alpha. His mind went completely blank, focussed only on Keiths cock whilst it slammed in and out of him, causing the Omega to let out completely unregulated cries of delight.  
“Yes! YES!” Shiro pushed his hips back into each thrust, seeming to forget everything until suddenly, he felt a stinging pain in his neck, jolting him back into reality for a second or so. Keith was now slamming into him harder than ever, the slapping sound of skin on skin filling the room.... with his teeth clamped down into the side of Shiro’s neck, permanently marking him.   
“No...” Shiro couldn’t physically say any more than that. He was moaning too much, and the shock of this made him sick to his stomach. Keith, his underling, had claimed him.... Claimed /Shiro/, the /leader/, as if he was some subordinate slab of meat! And, to make this worse, just as soon as he had regained his sanity, he lost it all once again, swiftly turning back into a moaning whore as Keith leant back again, using Shiro’s hips to keep his balance whilst he slammed in and out, chuckling louder now between grunts and moans. 

“S-such a whore...” he moaned, getting louder and louder in sync with Shiro as they both felt his cock swelling and heating up, “You’ve been marked now... You know what that means? You’re my property now... all mine-ahh... ah... and you love it!” Gradually, Keith’s long thrusts became shorter and faster, and his moans more frequent than his words. With his climax close, Shiro’s moans became a pitch higher, his nails scratching down his quilt in response to the constant smashing of his prostate until finally, he came hard, squeezing tight around Keith’s knot and locking it in place. Keith grinned as he had successfully knotted Shiro and listened to the Omega’s loud slutty cry of release, knowing that his cum was now slowly trickling down into his womb. “There we are, kitten...” He panted, watching Shiro fall limp beneath him, uttering thank-yous under his breath. 

For a few moments, both men became silent, gradually coming down from their heated highs as, momentarily, the symptoms of Shiro’s heat were treated. Once all the cum was settled in his womb, Shiro would go back to letting out his scent, but for now his body granted him the chance to think with a clear head, even if now both he and Keith wished it hadn’t.   
“K-Keith...” Shiro eventuality whispered, watching a droplet of blood from his neck stain his white bedsheet. What just happened? What did Keith just do? Of course Shiro remembered everything but it felt as if it were a fevered dream and, judging from his silence, Shiro assumed Keith must feel the same. 

“Shiro I’m... Im sorry.” Shiro couldn’t turn to look at Keith when he said this, but the Alpha sounded like his usual self again, as guilty and horrified as he were. “I didn’t- you... we... I didn’t mean for this to happen- i...” 

“What have you done to me...?” Reality hit Shiro like a truck and he couldn’t help it as a sob escaped from him. He had been strong all his life; choosing not to give into his emotions ‘like an omega would.’ He had stayed strong during his time with the Galra, only crying when he was in such terrible physical pain. He had survived his lover leaving him, not daring to shed a tear but now... now Shiro cried. There could never have been a greater amount of shame brought down upon him than this. Not only had he been claimed, but deep down... Shiro knew he loved it, and that was the worst part.   
Keith seemed to take a shaky breath in response to the question, willing for his cock to finish seeding Shiro so that they could part. It was throbbing... and it felt so good in Shiro’s snug hole, but still Keith felt awful. Confused and awful... 

“I didn’t mean it I, I never knew you were an Omega.” Keith muttered. He had always been a man of few words, but now it wasn’t out of choice. He had forcibly mated with his leader, the man he had always respected so fiercely. He had made him cry. Suddenly, the pride that came with mating an Omega so fertile as Shiro was dwarfed by the overwhelming surge of guilt that reared up from Keith’s heart. “I’m so sorry... I- I don’t know what I was thinking I just-” By now, Shiro’s head was in his hands and although he was silent, the shaking of his back and sharp intakes of air were enough to tell Keith that he was in anguish.  
After another few minutes, finally, there was a popping sound and with a swift tug, Keith removed his limp member from the Omega, sighing in relief only to then freeze suddenly. Just before Shiro tugged up the blanket to hide himself, Keith was briefly amazed to see his hole. Cum dropped from his twitching ass, dribbling down the Omega’s thighs to the bedsheets, filling the room with the sweet smell of sex. He had completely emptied himself into Shiro’s womb, stuffing that Omega to the brim. Suddenly, Keith was filled with that sick pride once again and, glancing down at his cock, he felt the urge to shove it in Shiro’s mouth so that the Omega could thank him by cleaning it up... But no! Snapping himself out of this mindset, Keith quickly put his wet cock away, zipping up his flies and moving off the bed, allowing Shiro to completely cover himself with the blanket once again. “I-I’m going to get you some food...” he stuttered, frowning deeply. Keith could see that Shiro had backpacks of food on the ground but the Alpha needed a excuse to get out! Part of him wanted to leave Shiro there, and all of Keith’s shame with him and not come back at all, but he knew he couldn’t allow himself to do such a thing. What he had done was awful, and the worst part is, he just couldn’t convince himself that it was completely out of his control.

“Keith!” The Red Paladin paused in the doorway when Shiro called him, turning to look at the Omega despite how his mouth went dry to see Shiro in such a pitiful stage. The Japanese man seemed to stare at Keith for a moment, trying to wipe his tears with shaky hands, before sniffling softly and looking from Keith’s violet eyes to the ground. “Am I... Am I still a paladin?” He whispered. 

Kieth wasn’t sure what to say. How could an Omega be a paladin of Voltron? Especially a pregnant one? He knew he should just shrug and say that the Alpha’s would have to think about it... but as he stared for a moment, and the scents all died down, he saw Shiro as he always had. “Of course you are. What would we do without our Black Paladin?”


End file.
